


A Prima Vista

by bold_seer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Pianists were so full of themselves, thought the guy with the guitar solos.





	A Prima Vista

“Stephen, Stephen Strange.” He didn’t hold out his hand. Kind of prissy.

Strange wasn’t unattractive, though, if you liked tall, dark and brooding. If they were forming a boy band, not a band-band, he’d be the Kevin Richardson, Tony thought. 

“Right. What’s your instrument?” He wasn’t a drummer, you could bet on that, but it didn’t matter. They already had Bruce.

“Keyboard,” said Strange, almost with mild distaste. “A digital piano, really.”

Of course. Pianists were so full of themselves, thought the guy with the guitar solos. Individualist, lonely, perfectionist pricks. Why had this guy dropped out of Juilliard, anyway?

“Better work on your collaborative skills.”

Strange held out his hands. He had large hands and long fingers, but they were shaking slightly. From his general aura of confidence, Tony figured it wasn’t nerves.

“I can still play,” Strange said quietly. Something of a shadow passed over his face. “I just can’t play a concerto. On a Steinway.”

The touch. Or the pressure?

Strange looked as if he expected Tony to mock him, or maybe turn him down outright, but even Tony wasn’t that much of a dick.

“Perfect recall. Absolute pitch.” He didn’t seem like he was only talk.

“Let’s find you a Yamaha, and you can show me your magic. Think we’re the next Doors?” Strange didn’t answer. “No? We need a bassist, one of those underrated heroes of our time.”

“I know a guy,” said Strange unexpectedly. “Great rhythm, no sense of humour.” He regarded Tony thoughtfully. “But I meant to ask, what do you do?”

Tony was the vocals, the guitarist, composer and face of the band. Tony was _it_. 

He gave Strange his most cocky, infuriating look and adjusted his shades. “I’m the lead, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a bunch of [these](http://sherlockspeare.tumblr.com/post/172054818014/awesome-facial-hair-bros-new-album-will-be) on tumblr.


End file.
